The Yule Ball
by Soccer-chan
Summary: A nonsensical fanfic in which Sirius can't pluck up the courage to ask Severus to the Yule ball. SLASH! SSSB


**woo! I finally finnished the FIRST BOOK! In celebration, I wrote this nonsensical fanfic! And so I present to you: THE YULE BALL!**

**My gosh, I really must have bben out of it when I wrote this! This is the second time I've edited this story!**

**(I own nothing)**

Sirius Black looked akwardly around the library. It was the last place in the world James and Peter would be, Remus on the other hand came here quite a bit. He didn't want to risk being caught. Not seeing anyone he knew, Sirius sauntered into the library, spotting his target imediatlly.

"Hey, Snivellus." He greeted the lank haired teen with a wave.

Severus looked up from his thick potions textbook, straight at the man witches everywhere called tall, dark, and handsome and frowned. "What do you want Black?" He hissed in the true Slytherin style.

"Did you ask Lily to the Ball?" Sirius sat down across from him.

Severus closed the book. "No, I did not." He stated. "You know as well as I do that Evans is going to go with Potter."

"Ah yes, James." Sirius ran a hand through his sleek black hair. "So you aren't going with anyone, I assume?"

" are you implying? Now go away before you annoy me further." Severus halfway out of his chair, put one hand on the desk between them, and reached for his wand.

The taller teen stood up and backed away. He supposed his question could wait until later, he didn't have a death wish just yet.

...

Severus sighed and looked around the Slytherin common room. The Yule ball was tomorrow, everywhere he looked there were couples. Very few people stood alone, like he was. If Severus couldn't ask Lily, there didn`t seem to be much of a point in his going. He had already decided to skip the event.

He stood up and exited the Slytherin house, having decided on a whim to take a walk before curfew.

The world outside of Hogwarts castle was white. Severus sighed happily and allowed a single flake to touch his hand. He had loved snow, cold and wet, and white since he was a child in Spinners End. It seemed like the purest thing in the world to him. He wished he was still innocent enough to make snow angels, but alas.

`Hey James! Look who it is!``

Severus spun around, cursing under his breath. How dare he get lost in his thoughts! The four Marauders were sauntering up to him. Gryffingdors seemed to do alot of sauntering. What was another word for it? He quickly made a list in the back of his head. _Drift, gander, sashay, stroll, wander-_

`Hey Snivellus," James yelled. "Catch!" The wild haired boy tossed a charmed, gooey red snowball at Severus at top speed. When it made contact with his robes, it exploded and covered the greasy git with the goo. James and Peter burst out laughing. Remus smirked.

Sirius frowned and walked away from the group. Remus spun and followed him, then Peter and James who sneered at the Slythering with all they were worth. "You're just lucky."

Just then Lucius Malfoy walked up behind Severus. He poked the lad with his cane, giving the gangly teen a shock. Black eyes wide, Severus spun around.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." The blond remarked.

"Yes, you." Severus muttered. He glared at his older friend. "Have you asked that bloody Black girl to the Yule ball yet?" he asked, he meant of course Narcissa Black, Black's cousin.

"But of course, and she agreed." He smirked. "We _are_ engaged you know."

Severus sighed. "Yes, yes."

"Has Black asked you yet?" Lucius asked. Severus gave a confused look. "No? Pity. I know you're not over Lily, but it would have been interesting if you and Black whent together."

"Whatever are you talking about, Lucius?" Severus questioned his friend's sanity at times.

"No, nevermind."

...

"Why did you do that, Sirius? We almost had him." Peter pouted, leaning against Remus as best he could. Remus moved away, book in hand. Peter whimpered, he had made his crush on the teenage werewolf painfully obvious since about a half year ago.

"I don't know. It didn't seem fair, all right?" Sirius leaned against the wall in the Gryffindor common room. He groaned.

James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You're serious?" He looked into his best friend's gray eyes. Remus smirked behind his book.

"Yes, I am." Sirius got up and left the common room for his room. He was such an idiot. How could he have done that? He walked away when his friends needed him. But they needed him to attack Severus. Yes, Severus. Not Snivellus. Sirius groaned. He had it bad for his best friends enemy. He had it bad for another boy. He was in love with the greasy git, and he didn`t know what to do.

...

"Come on Sevvy dear, we can't keep the world waiting."

"Shut up Lucius." Severus huffed. "I can't believe you talked me into this!" He looked himself over in the full length mirror Lucius kept in the room. He was wearing a deep green dress robe that looked almost black. It was the brightest thing he owned, and what the blond had picked out for him.

"At least you finally washed your hair..." Lucius muttered. He was wearing a dull lavender dress robe he bought to go with his financee's gown. He had left his hair in a loose pony tail that let his bangs fall on his face.

"For your information, I wash my hair every day. The conditioner I use just hates me!." Severus quipped.

"Fine, fine." Lucius nodded his head and led the teen to the Slythering common room where they were greeted by the Black sisters.

Bellatrix stood by her finace, another Slytherin by the name of Lestrange in a little black thing. Narcissa wore a dull Lavender ball gown type dress with her hair in a french twist. Andromeda shifted nervously in her forest green empire waist dress.

"Evening." Lucius greeted the girl in the middle by gently kissing her hand. "Shall we go?" Narcissa nodded.

Severus could feel a long night ahead.

...

"Lily!" Sirius nodded. "You look great. Has James seen you yet?"

"No, not yet." Lily muttered, patting down her wavy locks. " You look good too. Waiting for a certain someone?" Sirius blushed faintly and avoided the girl's gaze. "Don't worry, I swear it'll be fine, he's over me."

Sirius looked hopefully at the one person he had told his feelings to. "You're sure?"

"Positive. Just tell him."

"Tell who what?" James asked, swinging an arm around Lily's shoulders. It seemed he had had a go at some firewhiskey. He leaned down and pecked the girl on the cheek. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Lily smiled.

Peter followed Remus through the crowd to where the rest of the Marauders were. "Hey ya'll!" Peter squeaked. Remus smiled a greeting before pushing the rat animagus off of himself. James laughed at them. Lily nodded at Sirius who took his leave to find a certain dark haired male.

He found him with his cousins, brother, heir of the Malfoy fortune, and Bella's fiance, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Andromeda spotted him. "Sirius!" She exclaimed, finding her way over to him. "I haven't seen you much lately... What have you been up to?"

"This and that." He said. "I need to talk to Severus."

His favourite cousin raised an eyebrow at him. "Severus? Not Snivellus?" She asked. "I'll get him for you!" She turned and went back to the group.

"What are you doing, talking to that man?" Regulus asked.

"'That 'man' is your big brother, and my cousin. I can talk to him if I want." Andromeda huffed. She grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him to the balcony where Sirius had wandered to. She pushed the man outside and gave her cousin a wink. He returned it with a weak smile.

"Andromeda what-!" Severus looked behind himself, the youngest Black girl had dissapeared back into the monsterous throng of people inside. He'd never find her.

"Severus?"

He looked over where the familiar voice had come from. Severus whent rigid. He looked at the flushed Gryffindor. Sirius' met his cold stare. "What do you want, Black." If he was surprised that his first name had been spoken by the handsome teen, he didn't show it.

"I- Uh..." Sirius' mind whent blank. He had gone over his confession a million times, but one look into Severus' black orbs made him forget everything.

"Well?" The Slytherin asked. "If you've got something to say, then say it."

"I'm- I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He exclaimed, blushing madly now. He fingered the edges of his black muggle suit nevously.

"Really!" An effemanate voice came. Peter bounced up the steps. "You like this goth?" He gestured to Severus. "I mean, he's a bit good looking, but nothing compared to my Moony!"

"Shut up." Remus muttered from beside him.

James and Lily made their way up the stairs as well. James took out his wand. "What kind of magic did the git use on you?" He asked threateningly. Lily put a hand on James' arm, shushing him. She saw the nervous atmosphere and shooed the Marauders away.

Recovering from the boys who had just left, Severus was hit by the full force of what the grim anigamus had said. "What?"

"I siad I like... Love you..." Sirius quickly started for the stairs.

Severus was right behind him. He grabbed him by the arm. "Say it again and I'll believe you."

Sirius was as red as a tomato. Confessing was such an embaressing affair. "I love... you, Severus."

His work seemed to have paid off or something, because next thing he knew, Severus had kissed him. It was a quick peck on the cheek, but it made Sirius extremely happy. He looked at Severus. The man cleared his throat. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

**Did that make any sense? Whatever. You should leave a review ^^**

**If there are any more mistakes, please tell me!**


End file.
